My best friends girlfriend 2
by TB-SB1
Summary: Heey guys, so i coulldn't update my story "My best friends girlfriend" anymore, so i just started over. the first 4 chapters are exactly the same, and the 5th chapter i added yesterday. i hope you will follow this story and forget about my other story, since i can't update that one ayone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peepz, this is my first fanfic. I'm from the Netherlands so English isn't my first language. Anywhos I absolutaly loved the serie Hollywood Heights, and after reading almost every existing story about this serie on fanfic I decided that I wanted to write a story too. I hope you love the story. **

**-XOXO-**

Lorens POV.

It was past midnight and stil no sign of Tyler. I was sitting on the coutch waiting for him to return from his "Guys-night-out", which they had every weekend over the last few months. Sometimes he comes home smelling like women;s perfume, I tried to ask him one time, but he didn't take it so well. He just got up yelling at me and left, I didn't see him for a week before he decided to return home. I was so caught up by my own thoughts about that night that I didn't even see Tyler come in.

Tylers POV.

I just got home, it was already 1 am. But I had so much fun with the boys I seriously forgot about the time. It was until Eddie pointed out that I really needed to go home to my girl before some other man would take my place. He didn't need to tell me twice that I had a perfect girl waiting for me at home. I sometimes get the feeling that he has a thing for Loren. It's just the way he looks at her when we are all together that bugs me sometimes. I wouldn't dare tell Loren, the only thing that will come out of that is a fight about how she can be friends with men as long as I'm friends with women. Plus he has a superhot model girlfriend. Anywho I was walking thru the door, I found Loren sitting on the couch deep in her thoughts. I called her a couple of times but nothing..

Tyler: Baby, Looooren? BABE!

Nothing not a single movement in her. I walked over until I sat next to her. Still nothing, did she seriously not see me and feel me sitting next to her. I guess she didn't, she isn't the best lie-er so it's not like she could fake 'not seeing me'. I decided that I left her in her thoughts for long enough. I kissed her out of them. She jumped up when she felt someone kissing her. She pushed me back, I guess she really didn't see me. When she laid her eyes on me and saw it was mee I saw relief in her eyes. But that quickly made place for anger. Oh god here it goes.

Loren: Tyler seriously you scared me half to death.

Tyler: I'm sorry baby but I called you a couple of times and you didn't seem to notice me.

Loren: So you just decide to give me a heart attack.

Tyler: Loren, what's wrong? Why are you all acting so mad.

Loren: You know just forget about it, let's go to bed.

Tyler: No, I want to know what is going on, and until you tell me you are not going anywhere.

I put my legs on her lap so she couldn't get up.

Tyler: So what's going on in that pretty head of yours.

Loren: You want to know what's up, You! It's almost 1;30 in the morning. You just let me wait all night for you to come home. I don't mind you having your boys-night-out, but for the last weeks I do miss you in OUR bed. But appareantly ýou dont miss me that much, because you keep going!

Oh my god, I had no idea how much I wasn't around. I didn't know what to say, because no watter what I would say it didn't matter. She was right, I have been neglacting her. I set straight facing her. I could tell she was hurt by the look she had on her face. I just kissed her, not the kind of kiss you give in a one night stand, but the kind of kiss you give the love of your life. Because she was the love of my life. I felt her shift her body a little so she could kiss me better. I picked her and put her on my lap with her legs around my waist. I squezed her but making her gasp, as soon as she opened her mouth I let my tongue slip in her mouth. I was exploring her mouth and rubbing my tongue against hers when I felt her pull back. I put my hand behind her head so she couldn't pull back. She began to kiss me even harder and with more lust and want than before, she really was turning me on. She started to take the lead and put her tongue in my mouth and it was super hot! I love it when she takes the lead. when I was almost ready to get up to carry her upstairs so we could continue this in bed she bit my tongue. It really did hurt so I pulled back. She began to laugh.

Loren: Did you really think that you could spent all night outside and then come home and get your desert? I didn't think so.

I began to laugh too, and then when she least expected it I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I began walking upstairs with a laughing Loren on my shoulder.

Loren: Tyler please put me down hahahahaha.

Tyler: I don't think so, you can't just turn me on without finishing it.

Loren: hahahahaha, baby I'm sorry. pleaaaase.

We were already upstairs when I put her on her feet. She tiptoed and whispered a thank u in my ear, she started kissing my neck, and kissing my ear. That was just it, I had to have her right now. I picked her up, as she put her legs around my waist. We started kissing again and she quickly opened her mouth up. I invaded her mouth with my tongue and I started walking us to the bed. I laid her on her back on the bed and crawled on top of her without breaking the kiss. She started pulling my shirt up and took it off, she then unzipped my jeans and pulled them back down. I quickly pulled my jeans off. She then flipped us over so she was on top of me. I pulled her shirt of and while she was kissing my neck I pulled her sleeping shorts off. Damn she looked hot in that black laced underwear and bra. I decided I wanted to take back control so I flipped us over. I begin kissing her neck, and made my way down to her breasts. She started to moan, which only turned me on more. She pulled me back up by my hair, and started kissing me hard again. She started taking of my boxers, as I pulled off her underwear. I quickly wrapped my little buddy up before I entered her. She put her legs around my waist so I could go in deeper. As I began to speed up she began to scream, she put her nails in my back and started to scratch. We boath began to moan harder as I speed it up a little faster. We both reached our climax at the same time and let out a big breath we were holding in as I let myself fall next to her on the bed.

Loren (out of breath): next time remember this when you are out with your friends.

Tyler (laughing and out of breath): If I get this everytime we have a little fight, I think Im going to go out even more.

Loren: ahaha verry funny.

Lorens POV.

Wow that was one hell of a love making session. I loved how he took control! We both pulled on our underwear while laying down on the bed. And Tyler was lying down on his back next to me. I wrepped my arms around his waist and layed my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, making me blush. I can't believe that I just had sex with the man I love and that he can make me blush with such a little kiss on my head. I heard him breathing a little louder, and his heart rate slow down. He was defenietly falling a sleep. Unbelieveble how fast a grown man of 25 years old can fall asleep. I closed my eyes, still resting my head on his chest. Just before I fell asleep I could feel Tyler wrap his arm around my waist and holding on tight.

Next morning.

I woke up, Tyler was still verry much asleep. I snuck out of the bed and was headed to the showers. I took a quick shower and put back on my Pj's that was on the floor in the bedroom. I went downstairs and was starving, I started to make my favorite breakfast. It reminds me of my mom, she used to make it all the time for me when I lived at home, I should go and visit her this afternoon I haven't seen for a few days and I really miss having her around all the time. Those were the days, me, my mom and Mel the three of us could do everything together. Untill I met Tyler, he was staring in a movie then and needed a date for the red carpet. I walked by and he just asked me out of nowhere, He didn't even know me, I went and we went on a few dates after that when we decided to make it official. The media went crazy and him and Eddie learned me how to deal with the papz. I just got so caught up by it that I totaly ignored my best friend Mel. I'm defenietly going to visit her today, after I visit my moms. Again I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Tyler comming downstairs. Untill I found a pair of arms around my waist as he was hugging me from the back.

Tyler: good morning my beautyful girlfriend.

Loren: goodmorning to you too.

Tyler: what kind of breakfast are you making, because I would sure need a good meal after last night.

Loren (blushing): we did make it spark didn't we?

Tyler: oeeeh, someone is out for a second round.

Loren: hahaha I would love to, but I made myself a promise that I'm going to pay a visit to my mom and mel.

Tyler: I'm defenietly going to miss you.

Loren: I'm sure you will, but now lets eat I'm starving.

We ate the breakfast that I made and when we were finished I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher. I walked upstairs while Tyler went to the coutch to watch some tv. I put on a white skinny jeans and a baby blue tanktop with babyblue sandals. I got downstairs, gave Tyler a quick kiss and went out of the house. I heard Tyler running upstairs when I walked out but didn't think much of it. When I got to the car I noticed I left my purse inside. I walked back in the house, when I got my purse I heard Tyler talking, i guessed it was on the phone. I know it wasn't right but I was so curious so I listened to what he was saying.

Tyler: Baby come over ... No she isn't home she went to see her mom ... Listen, you know I love you and Im not giving up on us

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON, WHO WAS HE TALKING TO.

Tyler: Listen, just tell him that we are just chilling. He knows me very well so he trusts me around you ... Okeey I will see you in a few ... And Chloe know that as soon as you leave Eddie, I will leave Loren so we can be together.

OMG THIS WASN'T HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. Did he really just told Eddie's girlfriend that he loved her. Omg Eddie is going to be crushed. and what about me. I leave her with him, I need to get out of here. I need to move out and break up with him. I've never been so betrayed in my life. How could he do this to me. Only 10 hours ago we were going like crazy and now he is also being with someone else. Someone who has been her so many times with Eddie his best friend for god's sake.

**Heey. I hoped you loved the first chapter. I will try to write a chapter every other day. Revieuw and let me know what you think. Should she tell Eddie or keep it to herself? And will she leave Tyler or give him the benefit of the toubt. Anyway I really hope you like this story. And I will try to keep on writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody,  
I loved the revieuws thank you all so much! I'll try to keep you happy.  
Here is as promised the second chapter, it is a lot longer that the first one.  
I hope you like it.  
XOXO**

Lorens POV.

I still couldn't believe what I just heard. I was in the car on my way to god knows where. I nodiced that I have been driving in circles for over 3 hours. So I just decided to drive to the spot where I met Eddie 2 years ago. I already was with Tyler but for some reason he hadn't took me to see his best friend. What ever, it doesn't mind the last thing I want to think about right now is Tyler. When I came to my spot I saw that Eddie's car was parked down the hill. Great, just great. Now he gets to see me al teared up, and knowing him he won't let me go untill I tell him whats going on. It is better if I just leave now, until I find the words to tell him that his girlfriend and my boyfriend are having an affair. Just when I climbed back in my car, I saw Eddie running my way.

Eddie; Loren wait up!

Oh this day seriously just couldn't get any better.

Loren; oh hey Eddie, whatsup?

Eddie; nothing much, but what are you doing here? I haven't seen you up her in awhile.

Loren; I know, I just needed to think a little.

When I said that I felt a tear running down my cheek. Eddie walked over to me and pulled me in a tight hug.

Eddie; Loren, what's wrong?

Loren; nothing, just girl things I guess.

Ohmy I really need to tell him, he was being betrayed to. it was not just me, it was also his life that is soon going to make a 180. I felt him hugging me tighter. Oh god no I don't want to tell him, I can't tell him. I began to cry, and then he let go of his grip on me. He made me look him in his eyes, when he realised I couldn't, he just put his arm around my shoulder and took me to his car. I was sitting in the passengers seat as he was walking over to the drivers seat.

Loren; where are we going?

Eddie; Your place, I know you don't want to be alone, and if you can't talk to me about it at least you should feel comfortable talking to your boyfriend about it.

Loren; NO.

Oh crap that came out way wrong, now he defenietly knows something is wrong. And I'm guessing he knows it has something to do with Tyler.

Eddie; Do you want to come with me to my place?

Loren; I don't know, is Chloe around? (I asked already knowing the awnser)

Eddie; No, she told me she had a gig today, and that she and Tyler would meet up to catch up or something.

Oh yeah, "catching up", that was what they were doing.

Loren; hmm, okeey lets go to your place then.

I saw him smiling in the corner of my eye. He had something that made me smile when he was smiling. Okeey loren don't even go there. just because your boyfriend is a cheater, doesn't make it right to start thinking about Eddie that way. I'm just really confused right know, and he is the first one I got to see, so that is just it. Nothing more!

Eddies POV.

I saw that loren was really caught up in her thoughts, something she does alot. I love it how she can just buzz out in a middle of a sentence. Anyway I need to find out what is up with her, I know it has something to do with Tyler. Was it because he was out so late last night, oh god that is totaly my fault. We were having so much fun that we just forgot about the time. When we went to MK I saw Nora with Max. She reminded me of Loren alot, and then I kept thinking about how it would be if Loren wouldn't be with Tyler and I wouldn't be with Chloe. I defenietly would've made my move if we were both single. But we aren't so I can't. I saw that we were at my place, so I looked next to me to get Loren's attention. Wow she really was out in the sky with her thoughts. I walked out of the car to the door of the passengers seat and pulled the door open. She jumped up by this and I started laughing at her reaction. She became really shy, and all I could think of is ; man my man has one hell of a girl over here.

Eddie; would you like to walk upstairs or do you need to be carried my lady?

Loren (blushing): Well if you wouldn't mind sir, I am a bit tired.

I was laughing at what she had just said. I scooped her over and she was hanging over my shoulders all laughing. When I saw the papz taking pictures I just started running while laughing. And I could hear and feel that Loren was laughing too. We went upstairs to my penthouse, and when we were inside I put her on the couch while getting us a drink. I had to find out, who made her smile turn into a frown. She had the most beautiful and pure smile ever and nobody was going to make that pretty face sad!

Meanwhile at Tyler and Lorens place.

Chloe: OMG THAT BITCH!

Tyler: Babe, whats going on. Where the hell are you screaming for?

Chloe: Your perfect girlfriend, she is totally screwing Eddie behind your back. And if she hadn't noticed yet, he is mine! And so are you!

Tyler: What are you talking about? Loren would never go behind my back, besides she is at her moms today so...

Chloe: Oh are you sure about that? (she said as she turned the screen of her laptop, on the laptop was a picture of Eddie with Loren over his shoulder, they were laughing and you could see that they were happy in that picture).

Tyler: No that can't be true. Eddie is my best friend, he would never do that to me. Plus Loren is to sweet to ever cheat on me. Ohmygod, but she thinks the exact same thing about me, and here I am with you. Chloe omg I'm sorry but we cant do this anymore. I love Loren way to much to lose her to Eddie.

Chloe (angry): What the hell are you talking about, you are the one cheating on her. And as soon as she starts cheating on you, with your best friend FYE you run back to her. God you're such a pussy.

Tyler(angry): She isn't cheating on me! And I can prove it. Eddie knows you are here with me, so he knows you wont be home till tonight. I bet you that if we crash there now, they will be just chilling and talking.

Chloe: Oh I would love to see that, because if they do we can keep this (pointing to her and Tyler) going on. And if they are having a little to much fun, than we can turn it around that they were cheating on us. Briljant!

Tyler: That was so not wat I was meaning, but you know you are sort of right, I guess? Anyway get your stuff we are going to give them a surprise visit.

At Eddies.

Lorens POV.

Ohmy that was so much fun, I can't believe that I am smiling so much with everything going on. When we got to the penthouse he sat me on the coutch, and while he was getting us a drink I started looking at the photo's he had on his piano. Honestly there were more pictures of me and Eddie together than there were with him and Chloe. Probably because she just doesn't want to goove around and make ugly and funny faces while taking a picture with the front camera. One time Chloe and he went over to mine and Tylers place. When they left, I noticed that Eddie forgot his phone. I didn't snoop around in his phone but I just started making photos with his front camera of me. I made a ugly face, an inocent face, I smiled on a lot of photos and the last on was a 'sexy' one. But not one that would give him a wrong impression just one that we could laugh over later. When I came over that night he was alone and I gave him his phone. I said to him to check his photos, and as he was looking at him he laughed so hard. He told me that he had to have a few like those but then together so there we were making the most crazy photo's ever. On one photo I even dressed up as Madonna while he put his best MJ suit on. That was one of the most fun nights of my life. I didn't realise that Eddie was back from the kitchen until I felt him hugging me from behind.

Eddie: You look beautiful on that picture.

Loren: hahahaha yeah right, if I was born 40 years earlier, Madonna wouldn't have had a carrier.

Eddie started laughing and I turned around. I didn't notice how close we were until I could feel his breath on my face. He looked me directly in the eyes, and without even noticing it he started leaning in. I leaned in to, when there was only a millimeter between us, I pulled back.

Loren: I'm sorry I can't do this.

Eddie; Oh crap, I'm sorry I shouldn't have leaned in. Oh my god Loren I'm really sorry!

Loren; Eddie it is okeey, we just got caught up in the moment.

We were still standing really close. Our cheasts were touching. I was leaning with my but against the piano and he had his hands rest on the piano with each arm on one side of me. Just then Chloe and Tyler came barging in. Oh god now it looks like we were the ones cheating. And I haven't even told Eddie yet.

Tyler: WHAT THE HELL LOREN! AND EDDIE I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND.

Loren: Tyler it seriously isn't what it looks like.

Eddie: No seriously Ty, and Chloe we were just hanging around.

Chloe; yeah we can see that. so tell me. Can you explain this NOW! (she says as she shows them the picture taken by the Papz)

Loren: Yeah we can, but what the hell are you two even doing here.

Oh crap, that didn't come out well. And nobody knows that I know about the cheating. Eddie started to look at me weird and Tyler just got this angry glare on his face.

Tyler: We came here to check if something was going on between you. Because when we saw the picture we were already ready to jump into conclusions. But we decided to give you time to explain. And we find you like this. All against each other.

Loren; EXCUSE ME? You are the one that should be explaining yourself, along with her! (I said pointing at Chloe).

chloe: How dare you talk to me like that! You are one drooling al over my man.

Eddie: What the hell is going on? Can anyone fill me in?

Loren: it's nothing lets just get out of here please. Can you take me back to my car so I can get to my mom.

Tyler: oh so now you decide to go to your mom. Im taking you so I know for sure that you go there and not to your other lover.

Eddie: Dude, don't talk to her like that. And again the f is going on in here.

Tyler: Don't talk to me like that, dude.

Eddie (threatning): You better tell me now what is going on.

Chloe: Baby, Eddie nothing is going on. Little miss princess is just overreacting.

Eddie: Overreacting about what? (facing Loren)

Loren: Eddie can you please take me to my car now?

Tyler: You aren't going anywhere with him.

Loren: Says who?

Tyler: Says me!

Eddie: Tyler man, seriously what is wrong with you? With everybody. It looks like everybody knows what is going on except me.

Loren: I'll explain it to you if you take me to my car now.

Chloe: The hell you are Loren!

Eddie: Chloe, you too? God damnit! Loren lets go. (he says as he starts walking to the door)

Just when I was about to fallow Eddie to the door, Tyler held me by my arm and started to grab my arm really hard. For a second I really got scared. But since I already lost everything screw this!

Tyler: if you walk out of the door with Eddie now, then we are done!

Loren: It looked like you were ready to dump me anyways.

Tyler looked shocked as he now finnaly realised that she heard the conversation he had with chloe. He let go of my arm, and I started walking to the door.

Loren: If it wasn't clear before let me tell you now. we Tyler are done! I'll come by tommorow to get my clothes and I'll leave the key on the table. Goodbye.

I saw that Tyler was getting tears in his eyes. I seriously didn't get him! How could he cry, he was the one that hurt me. He betrayed me, he doesn't love me he loves Chloe. Chloe, Eddies girlfriend. Ohmygod Eddie stil doesn't know what is going on.

Loren: Eddie, are you comming?

Eddie; Yeah I'll be right there, you go downstairs I'll be there in a second!

Loren: Okeey see you in a bit.

Eddies POV

What the hell was going on in here. First I tried to kiss Loren, Ohmygod I feel so bad about it. And then Tyler and Chloe come barging in, Everybody starts yelling and it looks like Tyler was really jealous. I know I almost broke the bro-code, but I really couldn't help myself. Everything about her attracts me. But I love Chloe, I guess I think I love Chloe. Anyway, this night was just to weird, I send Loren downstairs because I wanted to have a quick talk with Tyler and Chloe before I could go.

Eddie: Can one of you two please tell me whats going on here? Why the hell would you dump Loren? Don't you trust her or dont you trust me?

Tyler: Eddie, seriously you two have been all over each other the past few moths. Look around almost every picture you have in this house is with Loren. and you think that I will let you fall in love with each other.

Eddie; Oh because dumping her is a so much better plan. Well congratz bro you got what you wanted. she probably won't be seeing me, since I hang with you all the time.

Chloe: And that is a bad thing?

Eddie; Chloe, we will talk later, alone!

Chloe: what ever. You better get going, you woulnd't want Tate waiting for you would you.

Eddie: And what is that supposed to mean?

Chloe: That is supposed to mean, that I will be sleeping in my own house tonight.

Eddie: Fine, do what ever you want.

I walked out of the door angry, how could she be angry at me for being friends with loren. She is friends with Tyler and don't see me acting all jealous. Maybe because I actually wasn't jealous. To be honoust, it was pretty quite around the house when she wasn't around. Anyway I was on my way to drive Loren to her car. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of her driving while she was this upset. When I got to Loren I found her with tears in her eyes.

Eddie: Loren, please tell me what is going on? What happened between you and Tyler.

Loren: I can't tell you without you getting hurt, and I don't want to hurt you.

So this has something to do with me also? Now I really need to know what is going on.

Eddie: I can take care of myself, just tell me.

Loren( crying uncontrolably): I'm so sorry about everything!

Eddie: Loren i'm sure you didnt do anything wrong.

Loren: It's Tyler he is cheating on me.

Eddie (angry): HE DID WHAT?! With who?

Loren(whispering): Chloe.

Eddie: NO, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE. HE IS MY BEST FRIEND.

Loren (crying): i'm really sorry! please don't be mad at me.

Eddie: Loren, I'm not mad at you, but I really need to think right now. I'll be right back, wait here please.

I got upstairs since I left Tyler and Chloe there. When I entered my penthouse I found them making out on my coutch.

Eddie: SO IT IS TRUE!

Chloe: Ohmygod eddie no he forced himself on me, it isn't what it looks like.

Eddie: Tyler, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND. Bro's before Hoes right? Get out of my house, both! And I never want to see you two ever again! Oh and Tyler, if I find you anywhere near Loren you will be sorry!

Tyler: You don't own her, and you would like that would you, me not being around her. You know what you can have her, she wasn't all that anyway.

That was it I've had enough! I walked up to Tyler and hit him in the face. He fell on the ground, and when he got up he jumped on me! We were fighting and fists were thrown everywhere. Untill I felt Loren puling me of Tyler.

Loren: Eddie come on, they are not worth it.

I didn't say anything I just put mu hand around her shoulders and we walked out. I heard Chloe scream something but I just ignored her.

Eddie: Jefrey could you get the security get Tyler and Chloe out of my appartment, and cros there names of the up-list. They are both no longer welcome in my house!

Jefrey: Sure Mr. Duran. Ms. Tate, I hope I still get to see you around.

Loren: Sure, and please call me Loren. (giving him a light smile)

The road to her car was pretty quiet, and I now realised that my fists were really sore. They were all purple and I had cuts in them. I saw in the corner of my eye that Loren was wiping her tears away. I took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

Eddie: Loren, everything is going to be okey! You have me, and I hope I still have you. Never ever let any man make you cry. The second that that happens is the moment you have to walk out. Okeey?

Loren (sobbing): Thank you Eddie, I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

We arrived at her car and I asked her if it wasn't for the best if she was going to take her car another moment.

Loren: No I need to be alone for a few, but will you drive behin me?

Eddie: Sure, where are you going?

Loren: To my moms place.

Eddie: Okeey, I will be driving close behind you.

Loren: Thank you.

Loren's POV.

Eddie was being the sweetest, he didn't seem to be hurt at all and I was just being a total mess. He knew just what to say to me, and I was greatfull about it. He told me he was going to be driving behind me to make sure I was getting home save. But honestly I just don't want to be alone right now. I know my mom is still at work, since it is only 3 o'clock. When we arrived at my house, Eddie parked his car behind me. We both got out of our cars and he walked me to the door.

Loren: Eddie, will you please stay with me just till my mom gets home.

Eddie: sure!

We walked inside the house and we walked streight to my old room. It was still the same, even the poster of Eddie was still hanging on my room. It made me laugh a little. Eddie looked at me confused and I pointed my finger to his poster. I saw a smirk apear on his face when he saw the poster.

Eddie: So you were a huge fan of me?

Loren: I thought you already knew that? (blushing)

Eddie: I did, but I just thought you were the kind of fan that would download my music but that that was just that.

Loren: Want to hear something funny?

Eddie: Always.

Loren: I used to have a major crush on you when I was 18 years old.

Eddie: Who didn't (he said that with a chuckle)

Loren: Well, I got the oppertunaty to get to know the real you, and till this day I'm still greatfull.

Ohmygod I can't believe I just said that. I saw that Eddie was walking towords me, He put his hands on my cheacks and made me look at him.

Eddie: Loren, you are the most perfect girl I have ever met did you know that? You remind me a lot about my mother, and it just makes me feel save around you.

I felt myself leaning in as he said the words to me, I couldn't kiss him right know. We both just found out that our bf and gf were screwing us over by screwing each other. But I just couldn't stop myself. just before I closed my eyes I saw him leaning in too. When our lips met is was like firework. He pulled me closer to him and I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss. He put his tongue in my mouth and started kissing me harder. I could feel all the hurt, happy and confused emotions being put in the kiss. I started biting his tongue a little making him moan soft. He put his hands on my but and started squezing them a little. I got on my toes and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso while he kept his hands on my butt. He walked us over to my bed which was only a few steps away. He laid me on my back and climbed on top of me. I loved kissing him, and he was by far the best kisser ever but I coulnd't do this. Not now, not while we just dumped our lovers. He started kissing my neck, and I could swear he left at least 3 hickies. I turned us around so I was now on top, he started kissing me on my mouth again and after a few minutes I pulled back.

Loren: We can't do this.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because we both just got out of a bad relationship just 2 hours ago. And I don't want us to hurt each other.

Eddie: I won't hurt you, but I understand what you mean. Do you want me to go?

Loren: No, could we just snuggle please?

I felt him putting his arms around. I was laying with my back against his cheast with his arms around my waist holding me tight. I put my hands on his. We both began to breath a little louder as we both fell asleep.

**That was my second chapter. Wow this chapter is long! I hope you like it, but know that there is a lot of drama coming up. You didn't think that Tyler and Chloe were going to give up just like that would you? Let me know what you want to happen, and I'll try to put another cheapter on tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**-xoxo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, you are never going to believe me when I tell you that I had to write this chapter three times since I refreshed the page again the second time I was almost done writing it. Anyway It's finished now and I hope you'll like it. Like I said before it is pretty detailed so if you don't want to read that you won't be reading much this chapter. I wanted to thank you again for the revieuws and I hope you like it. **

**-XOXO-**

Lorens POV.

I woke up from my nap and couldn't feel Eddie next to me. Oh great so now he too left me, I got up and saw it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower, I walked out of the bathroom and put on a tank top and my sleeping shorts I left a while ago here. I walked to the livingroom, and saw my mom sitting on the coutch with two cups of tea. She saw me comming so she put her cup down and petted next to her so I would come and sit next to her. I sat down and she handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip and she took her cup and looked at me.

Nora: So honey, when are you going to explain why Eddie walked out of your old bedroom about an hour ago.

Loren: He left?

Nora: He will be right back, he told me he would go change and come back since I am going to Max' later.

Loren: Ooh okeey.

Nora: So?

Loren: He was here to comfort me.

Nora: Comfort you for what sweety?

Loren: Tyler and I broke up.

Nora (worried): What happened honey?

Loren (sobbing): He cheated on me.

Nora (mad): He did what? With who?

Loren (looking away): Chloe.

Nora: Oh baby girl I am so sorry that had to happen, he is an idiot for doing that to you.

I started crying and my mom hold me tight in a hug.

Nora: Shhh honey, it is going to be okeey, I'm here for you!

Loren: I know, but it just hurts so much. He was my first true love and then he does this to me, I don't get it. It was not like he didn't get any with me.

Nora: Honey, it isn't your fault! Some men are just born to be idiots. But honey I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you can't go and find comfort at Eddie. You know that right?

Loren: Why can't I?

Nora: because also he just got out of a relationship since Tyler cheated with his girlfriend, and you are both to hurt right now to trust your feelings. You understand right?

Loren: dont worry mom, it is not like any man can ever love me.

Nora: Heey, look at me. I don't want you talking about yourself like that okeey? You are beautiful and perfext and just because Tyler is an idiot doesn't mean that you are unloveble. It is for the best that Tyler is away, now you don't have children you aren't married it is easier to let go okeey?

Loren: Okeey, mom?

Nora: What is it honey?

Loren: could you make me something to eat, I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast.

Nora: Sure honey I will warm up some left over lasagne from yesterday.

Loren: Thank you mom, I love you.

Nora: i love you too baby girl.

Just as my mom dissapeared in the kitched I heard a know on the door, I thought it was Eddie since he was going to come back but when I opened the door I tried to close it immediatly. Unfortunatly he stopped the door and opened it again.

Tyler: loren please let me explain.

Loren: There is nothing to explain, we are over.

Tyler: Baby, I love you I really am sorry!

Loren: No, you don't get to play the victem, you don't love me. If you loved me, you woulnd't have cheated on me. So could you please leave now.

Eddie: You heard here, get out of here.

Tyler: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Eddie: Fixing the mess you left behind, now leave!

Tyler: Oh so you think I will let you play the good guy so she will be with you. I don't think so!

Loren: Tyler just leave please.

Eddie: You heard her, she does't want you arround! And I thought that I had made myself pretty clear that I didn't want to see you anywhere near her.

Tyler: You don't own her. (facing me) Loren I will see you tommorow when you are comming to get your stuff. We will talk then (facing Eddie) Alone!

Eddie: The hell you are going to be alone with her.

I walked back inside with Eddie closely fallowing me and we went to sit at the dining table. My mom had set up the table for the both of us and when she walked out of her bedroom she looked gorcious.

Loren: wauw mom, you look beautiful.

Eddie: Yeah nora, I think you are going to make my dad really happy tonight.

Nora: well thank you guys, okeey Loren I will be back by 11 so you won't be alone tonight okeey?

Loren: Sure mom, thank you. And have fun!

Nora: Thank you honey I will see you tonight. And Eddie be safe with my little girl okeey?

Eddie: Will do Nora, Don't worry.

Nora: Okeey bye guys loveyou!

Eddie+loren: Bye love you too.

After my mom left me and Eddie just ate in silence. When we finished I put the dishes in the dishwasher and joined Eddie on the coutch. I laid down and put my legs on his lap. We just sat there for about half an hour when Eddie broke the silence.

Eddie: I'm sorry for all the drama Loren.

Loren: Why are you apologizing, you haven't done anything wrong! You have been the only good thing to me right now, besided my mom and mel of course.

Eddie: You didn't deserve this, they will pay fort his.

Loren: No! I don't want you to do anything to them, don't give them the satisfaction by giving them your time. We need to let this go and move on okeey.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. Is he mad at me now? I god I hope not! I can't loose him too. I sat up straight and when I did that I felt him pulling me into a tight hug. I don't know but him hugging me made me cry, not that he was hurting me but Tyler and I used to sit like this all the time just gooving around. Eddie appareantly felt me sob cause he hugged me even tighter.

Eddie: Shh, Loren don't cry over him he doesn't deserve you crying over him.

Loren: It just hurts so much.

Eddie: I know but it will get better in time okeey?

I didn't say anything I just nodded against his chest.

Eddie: Loren, look at me.

I looked up and he put his hands on my cheaks whipping away the tears with his thumbs.

Eddie: You know why I love you so much.

I nodded.

Eddie: You remind me so much of my mom. Acting tough when you are about to break, you both have the biggest hearts ever and you both can make me smile when I am hurt to the bone. You even look a little like her. The same big brown eyes and the same beautitul brown colour of your hair. Just know that I will never ever leave you, cause when I got to meet you I found my mom.

I couldn't believe what he just said to me. It was the most beautiful thing a man has ever told me, and knowing Eddie he won't compare anyone to his mom since no one fits her standards. I didn't know what to say so I just kept looking at him. I could feel the sension rising in the room and then I felt him pulling me up and putting me down on his lap. Our faces were only an inch away from each other and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I kissed him, Oh god I kissed him. Why loren why would you do that? All my insecurities about the kiss left when I felt that he was kissing me back. I put my hands on his chest and he put his hand at the back of my head pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I opened up my mouth a little and he immidiatly put his tongue in my mouth rubbing his tongue against mine. I started rubbing my hands against his chest making him kiss me harder. I pulled up his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, I started kissin ghis neck while he was pulling up my tanktop. We were both barechested now since I didn't put on a bra. I felt his hand moving to my ass squeezing them hard making me moan a little. I loved how he took over controle but it was my turn now. I pushed him making him fall back on his back on the coutch and I fell with him making me lay on top of him I pushed his tongue out of my mouth and put my tongue inside his. I started biting in his tongue making him moan soft. That soft moan drove me crazy, I started unzipping his jeans and when I tried pulling them off I felt him lift his hips so I could take them of. He was now only in his boxers and returned the favor by pulling of my sleeping shorts. The clothes were thrown around the living room and when I was about to put my hand in his boxer he stopped me. I pulled back looking confused at him.

Eddie: What if your mom walks in?

Loren: She won't it is only 6 o'clock.

Eddie: You never know.

No he was not going to get me turned up like this to stop this. I kissed him again making him shut up and I think he got the message. He sat up with me without breaking the kiss and stood up. I put my legs around his torso and started grinding up and down a little while he was walking to my bedroom. He closed my bedroomdoor by pushing me against is, so I was trapped between his body and the door. I let my hands go from his neck to his boxers and put my hands in his boxers playing with his friend. He pushed me hard against the door making me laugh alittle. He lifted me up again and threw me on my bed making me bounce up a little. He climbed on top of me and kissed me so hard I thought I was about to suffecate. He pulled back and started kissing my neck he traveld down while kissing my breasts and belly. He started kissing me in my upper inner thigh without kissing my girlpart. I wanted him now more than ever so I lifted up my hips a little so he could finish what he was doing but he didn't. He moved back up and kissed me again while pulling down my panties. He started rubbing my girlpart making me bite him. He pulled back his hand and started massaging my breasts again, that was enough forplay I wanten and needed him now. I pulled his boxers down and put my legs around his hips. He put his member inside of me making me gasp, as soon as he started moving inside of me I lifted my hips so he could go in deeper. I started to scream out his name and moaning as he did the same. I scratched open his back until I felt a little blood on my fingertops. It made him go even faster and the faster he went the louder I screamed. I was screaming so loud that he kissed me to shut up so the neighbours wouldn't hear me. I came really soon, he was just so good in the bed. He didn't come yet but was happy to see he could make me come. I relaxed a little after I climaxed but felt another climax come up. The second time I came it was at the same time as him. He fell of me and landed next to me totally out of breath. I started to laugh a little, it has never happened that I came twise in one session and I could see the proud in his eyes as he was probably thinking the same thing.

Loren (out of breath): Wauw.

Eddie (out of breath): Yeah, wauw.

Loren (laying on my side still out of breath): You tired?

Eddie(out of breath): defenietly not.

Loren (lauging): Good.

Eddie (out of breath): Why?

I didn't reply i just climbed on top of him sitting on his underbelly on my knees. I moved my head to his kissing him roughly, he was totally taken by it and started pulling my hair a little while pulling me harder on top of him. I heard him moan a little as we were kissing and this time it was my turn to play a little. I started kissing his neck and then his chest his belly and when I arrived at his member I looked up looking him traight in his eyes. I could see he was enjoying every second of so I just started kissing his member and then put it in my mouth. His friend popped right up making me giggle. I moved back up but didn't want to frensh kiss him after blowing him, so I just gave him a quick kiss on his lips and sat up. I put his member inside of me and started grinding on top of him, he started moaning like crazy and I could see and feel his whole body tense up. I felt his hands holding me by my hips making me grind harder and faster, this time also I began to scream it out. We were both moaning and screaming like crazy and I could swear the neighbours were going to hear us, so I covered his mouth with my hand. Just then we came at the same time and after that I fell on top of him. He kissed the top of my head.

Eddie (out of breath): Loren, you are amazing!

Loren (out of breath): You aren't so bad either.

Eddie (out of breath): I love you.

Loren (out of breath ): I love you too.

I rolled off of him and put my head on his chest, it was not 10 o'clock and we just laid there fora bout 20 minutes until we were both able to breath again.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie: our clothes are still in the living room and your mom can come home any minute now.

Loren: I'm not going to get them.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I'm completaly naked, you go.

Eddie: Please will you go.

Loren: Okeey you big baby, but turn around so I can put on a bathrobe.

Eddie: Why? I just saw you naked

Loren: we were having sex then, it was different.

Eddie: Please can I look, you look so damn hot naked.

Loren (laughing and blushing): You know what you can go and get the clothes.

Eddie (pretending to be sad): Okeey I will go then.

When Eddie stood up I couldn't help but watch him, his body was perfect and just so incredably sexy!

Eddie: Are you liking what you're seeing?

Ohmy god he totally caught me staring.

Eddies POV.

I just had made hot love to Loren, wauw I can't believe I made her come three times it was just crazy! I stood up and pulled on my boxers, I fellt loren looking at me so I joked about her. I then walked out of her bedroom and picked up all the clothes. They were seriously thrown everywere, when I walked back to the bedroom I saw a note on her door. I read it and got completaly red.

Eddie: LOREN COME HERE!

I saw Loren come out of her room wearing a short bathrobe, I had already picked up the clothes and putt on my jeans we sat on the coutch and I was still completaly shocked.

Loren: Eddie what's wrong you are scaring me

Eddie: Oh my god Loren, you're mom caught us.

Loren: What do you mean she caught us, she wont come home until 11.

Eddie: Read this note It was on your door.

"Loren, I am staying the night at Max'. I came home early because I wanted to be there for you, but I could hear you were a little 'bussy'. Please be safe and try not to wakeup the neighbours will you. We will talk about this tomorow and Eddie if you are reading this I'm guessing your father wants to talk to you too tommorow. Have a great night and I will be home by noon tommorow. This time I won't be early I've learned my lesson. Please pick up the mess you made in the living room and if you did anything on the coutch clean that up please. Love you -Mom."

Loren: OH…..MY….GOD.

Eddie: I am so not going to come here or to my dads ever again, I can never face your mother.

Loren: …..

Eddie: Loren are you okeey?

Loren: …

Eddie:Loren? Earth to Loren?

Loren: Ohmygod my mom heard us.

Eddie (laughing): I know, I wonder when she heard us the first or the second time.

Loren: how could you laugh about this, I now have to live with her in one house.

I just couldn't help it I started to laugh really hard and coulnd't hold it in. This was the worst thing ever I've never been caught before. And thinking about how crazy we were going she probably heard us loud and clear. I could see that loren couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and she started laughing really hard too. After about 5 minutes of lauging someone barged in the house.

Lorens POV.

Eddie and I were dying of laughter after realizing that my mom just go tus, this was seriously not happening I still couldn't believe it. After 5 minutes of laughing we saw someone barging in the door.

Loren: MEL

Mel: Heey Loren! And Eddie?

Eddie still only had his jeans on and I was in this short bathrobe so mel could guess what just had happened. And with her dirty mind it didn't took long before I saw that smirk appear on her face.

Mel (smirking): And Eddie?

Loren: So Mel, whats up?

Mel: You tell me, Duran something up?

OHMYGOD she didn't just say that.

Loren: MEL?!

Mel: Okeey I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were okeey since it is al over the news that you and Tyler broke up. But now I can see why.

Loren: It is over the news?

Mel: Yeah, haven't you seen it yet? He went to Lilly Park and explained how you cheated on him with Duran. But honoustly I think you just upgreaded.

Loren: HE DID WHAT?

I could see in the corner of my eyes that Eddie started to make fists in his hands. I put my hand on his fists and he relaxed a little.

Loren: Mel, you know that I didn't cheat on him right?

Mel: Yeah I know you won't do that. But why are you both half naked in here?

Eddie: We were just a little hot okeey?

Mel: ooh it can talk. Hahaha no just kidding. But okeey I bet you it was hot in here.

Loren: Okeey Mel, we will talk later okeey come by tomorow I don't want to face her alone. Lets say you come over at 11;30

Mel: Why dont you wanna face your mom alone?

I showed her the note that my mom wrote me, and she just started laughing really loud! I started laughing too and eventually even Eddie started laughing. Eddie and i had already stopped laughing but Mel couldn't stop.

Mel: AHAHAHAHA, SHE CAUGHT YOU HAAHAHAHHA.

Loren: okeey Mel I know, but could you go now?

Mel: WAIT JUST A MINUTE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS TOO BEAUTIFUL.

I took back the note and walked to the door opening it so Mel could leave. As she started to walk towards the door I could see in the corner of my eyes that Eddie stood up and walked to me looking pretty angry. What was his deal? I turned around to see what he was looking at. When I saw who were aproaching us I took a step back and stood next to Eddie with his arm tightly around my shoulders. Mel noticed what was going on I guess since she stepped up and stood in front of me and Eddie ready to start a fight.

Tyler: Melissa, move I need to talk to this whore over here.

Mel: Who the hell are you calling a whore? And why did you bring that?

Chloe: Dare to talk to ever again like that and you will be sorry.

Eddie: Chloe get the hell out of here!

Chloe: Not without you on my arm, (looking at Mel) so move out of my way!

Eddie: She isn't going to go anywhere and you are leaving now! I'm with Loren now (holding me tighter)

Tyler: You aren't with Loren! I'm with loren.

Ohmygod this wasn't helping. Mel stood there as if she was ready to punch Chloe in the face. And eddie and Tyler were looking at eachother ready to kill one another. Oh just my luck, look who is walking up. This evening couldn't end better.


	4. Chapter 4

**ohmy people I am in such a good mood I wrote another chapter today. **

**I hope you like it! And dont forget to revieuw. **

Lorens POV.

As if it wasn't bad enough having everyone fighting on our porch, my dad had to stop by. He never came by and he never showed any interest in me or my mom since he left us 5 years ago and today out of all days he decides to stop by. Nobody recognized him besides mel since she already knows him. I really couldn't handle him right now, before I could even tell him to go away I already heard mel speak up.

Mel: what the hell are you doing here?

Trent: So good to see you too Melissa, how are your parents doing?

Mel: Better than you that's for sure.

Tent: Melissa, if you don't mind I'm here to talk to my daughter and not to you. So?

I saw Tyler and Eddie looking at me with a big questioning look on their face, they didn't know him and al they knew was that he left a few years ago. I never wanted to talk about it, so they never asked about it.

Mel: well she doesn't want to talk to you, so if you don't mind we are kinda in the middle of something.

Trent: yeah I do mind, and Loren why the hell are you standing on the porch half naked? Is your mother home?

Loren: Dad, I don't want to talk to you. No she isn't home, she is on a date! And if you are here to play daddy, you can start by telling him (pointing at Tyler) to go away and leave me alone.

Trent: You, Tyler right? Why are you here?

Tyler: Well sir, I came to talk to your daughter since she still lives with me. But I found her here half naked with this loser (pointing at Eddie).

Trent: Loren? Did you cheat on your boyfriend! I thought you would never do such a thing after Cameron.

Now their faces showed even more confusion. Nobody knew what he was talking about besides mel and I.

Mel: Trent, are you seriously here to believe this morrons story over your own daughter. I always knew you were worthless but this is a new low even for you.

Trent: Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady, you may not be my biggest fan but I am still lorens father and all I am trying to do is find out what is going on here.

Mel: Well you are just too little to late!

Loren: Mel its okeey, I was leaving anyway. Thanku.

I walked back inside leaving everyone confused, when I came back I had my sweatpants and jacket on. I walked over to Eddie gave him his t-shirt. He put it on and Mel and Trent were still arguing about whatever.

Loren: can we go to your place?

Eddie: yeah sure, let me just put on my shoes and we can go.

He went and put on his shoes and when we both arrived to the porch we could hear that mel and trent were still arguing. It was obvious that Trent was taking sides by Tyler and that mel was just looking out for me. She was right, he always was worthless and I'm not even surprised that he choose tylers story over mine. He didn't even know mine, but he knew me for 15 years so he should know that I wouldn't cheat right? Anyway I was sick and tired of thinking about him or tyler, this night was one of the best nights of my life, and I don't want them to ruin it. We were standing on the porch again and I spoke up.

Loren: mel you are welcome to stay inside, but I'm spending the night at Eddies. The rest of you, enjoy your evening here on the porch.

Trent: you are not spending the night at Eddies!

Loren: yes I am, and you can't stop me. If you would want me to stay here, than you shouldn't have come, so now move out of my way.

I could see that Mel already went inside and locked the door so they couldn't get in and will leave. Trent was blocking my way and Tyler was just standing behind him with this smirk on his face.

Tyler: You should really listen to your father Loren.

Eddie: Just shut up Tyler, you lose just deal with it.

Tyler: I never lose, and the day I will give loren up for you is the day you can bury me.

Eddie: Can't wait.

Trent: What was that Duran?

Loren: Dad, leave him alone! The only thing Eddie ever did wrong was being friends with Tyler, he never did anything to me! Unlike the two of you. Can't you see that you two both hurt me so badly, and now you are trying to make it right to me by hurting me even more. Please both go away and stay away!

Trent: Loren, honey I'm sorry I left you and your mom. But I came back to make it up to you.

Loren: Like mel said you are too late. Mom is already happy with someone else, somebody who treats her right and I learned to live without you.

Trent: Your mom moved on? (shocked)

Loren: Yes she did, and if you really "love" us, than you let us be happy and that is without you calling me a cheater.

Trent: I'll call you tomorrow. Tyler lets go.

Loren: what do you mean, tyler lets go. Where does he go with you?

Tyler: If you want to know you have to leave pretty boy behind.

Loren: Never mind, you two deserve each other, don't forget to bring Chloe with you. Wouldn't want the neighbours to think this changed into the red light district would we?

Tyler (laughing): at least you still got your sense of humor, I'll see you tomorrow.

Eddie: Over my dead body!

Tyler: We can arrange that.

Trent, tyler and Chloe left finally! I knocked on the door and mel came to open up.

Mel: Who is there?

Loren: it's me mel I forgot my keys inside.

She opened the door and was shocked that everybody had left without a fight. I walked back in got my keys and Mel, Eddie and I left. I left a note for my mom saying that I was spending the night at Eddies but that I will be home before noon just in case she arrived early. Mel took her car and went home, I got in the car with eddie and he drove us to his penthouse. The whole car ride was silence, we were both just processing what had happened there. When we arrived at the penthouse the building was surrounded by paparazzi, they all wanted a picture of me and eddie and since we came together it was looking like Tyler was right and that I was the one cheating on him. When we got inside eddie went to the kitchen and came back with two wisky-glasses.

Eddie: I could sure use one, you want some.

Loren: No thanks.

He filled both the glasses and I was shocked when he hit them back both, I never saw him drinking such hard stuff so quickly. Just hoping he doesn't make a habit out of it. He plopped on the couch making me bounce up a little. How could such an amazing night turn out so crappy. I scooped over snuggling against his chest. At first he didn't react at all to my move but when I was about to pull back he pulled me back and held me tight. What was going on? It is not like it was that bad what just had happened, he just got to meet my long lost father.

Loren: Eddie, whats wrong?

Eddie: whats not?

I pulled myself out of his grip and looked at him confused.

Loren: what do you mean what's not?

Eddie: Never mind, I'm just processing your father.

Loren: I'm sorry he choose Tylers side.

Eddie: No I am sorry that he did! What kind of an asshole leaves his daughter and that after years comes back just to make sure she knows he doesn't stand by her.

So he was just being mad, that was kind of sweet. But he shouldn't worry about it. I was used to my dad always choosing anyones side but mine. He did it with Cameron 6 years ago, and he did it with Tyler just now. When he choose Camerons side over mine I was so mad that I went to the kitchen and threw his 'world's best dad' on the ground making it break into a hundred pieces. He was so mad at me that I did that, but he really hurt my feelings back then. Now I couldn't care less, I closed that chapter of my life, the chapter that involved Trent.

Loren: I know it sounds weird, but I don't mind. Trent means nothing to me, he is just a blurry memory so I don't get caught up in the words he says. And you shouldn't either okeey?

Eddie: Okeey.

Eddie: Ooh man!

Loren: What's wrong?

Eddie: I can feel that whisky hitting me.

Loren(laughing): yeah you shouldn't drink it like that you idiot. Did you know that I never have ever took one sip of alcohol in my life?

Eddie(shocked): Really never? So you never got to be wasted and never had the feeling on a hangover.

Loren (lauging): no never!

Eddie: Wauw! I didn't know those kind of people still existed.

Loren: You know I'm still in the room right? And that you are kinda thinking out loud?

Eddie (laughing): Oooh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It just surprises me. So I have to get you drunk sometimes than, so you can gain some life experience.

Loren(laughing): no thank you! I can do anything sober that you can do drunk.

Eddie: we will see about that.

Loren: you know I will never be able to trust you with my drinks now.

Eddie: ooh I'm just kidding you know that.

As he said that he scooped me over so I was sitting on his lap now with each leg of mine on each side of him. He pulled me closer and started leaning in, he kissed me softly on the lips. Wauw I just now realize how soft his lips actually are, the kiss was slow and super romantic, and when he licked my lips so he could deepen the kiss I pulled back making him frown.

Loren: the rock star can't get enough of me?

Eddie: no I can't it is your fault you know?

Loren: How is it my fault.

Eddie (smirking): now I have seen you naked, and wow you look so hot naked (he said as if he was picturing me naked)

Loren (smirking): yeah so.

Eddie: so now I want you to be naked all the time.

I began to laugh really hard when he said that and he just looked at me as if I was crazy. It was just the way he said it as if he was a little kid who told his mom he wanted to have pizza everynight for dinner. I couldn't stop laughing so eddie made me stop by pulling me into a fierce kiss. I was so taken by surprise that I pulled back really quick so I could catch my breath.

Loren: you could see me naked again.

Eddie (almost jumping up): how, when and where?

Loren (laughing): now, in the shower!

I didn't have to tell him twice, he scooped me up and almost ran upstairs. It was the first time I saw his bedroom and it was huge. He had a huge king sized bed. Attached to the bedroom was the bathroom, I walked inside of the bathroom and filled the bathtub with steamy hot water and bubbles. I entered the bathtub and when Eddie came in the bathroom he saw that I was already waiting for him. He quickly took of his clothes and joined me in the bathtub.

Eddie: you know this isn't the same as showering together right?

Loren (getting up): oh if you want me to leave just say so.

Eddie pulled me right back down into the water but now laying half on top of him.

Eddie: you are not going anywhere.

I laughed and kissed him on his mouth, I opened up my mouth and our tongues met in the middle. We weren't kissing each other hard, we were just playing with each other's tongues. Eddie once again trailed his hand down to my girlpart and started rubbing me. I got really turned on, but before I could take his hand away from there, he entered me with one of his fingers. He just knew how to play me and it worked every bit of it worked. I started to let out a soft gentle moan while still kissing with him. I too could play that game and while he was busy on me I started to play with his buddy. The moment I touched him it was like he roughed up on me, he began to move his hand faster and tried to get in deeper. When I felt that his friend popped up he pulled back his hand and made himself enter with his buddy inside of me. It wasn't as rough as just earlier, I was on top of him still in the bathtub but I was grinding a lot slower while still kissing each other. It was really romantic and passionate and when we both got really turned on he grabbed me by my hips making me grind harder and faster, I let out a soft but big moan when I speeded up and so did he. He tried to say something but I was too busy enjoying that I couldn't hear what he was saying. Once again he pulled me hard by my hips making us fall under the water in his big tub. He sat up straight again and I started to speed up the whole process. I speed up big time this time trying to get him deeper inside of me, he started moaning and pulling my hair like crazy and I started rubbing his chest harder while grinding harder. After about 15 minutes of pure love making we both came, I stood up and walked out of the bathtub while he was still in the bath breathing really heavy. I jumped under the shower and took a really cold shower, I went into his bedroom helped myself in his closet by getting on of his boxers and pulled it on. I also pulled one of his t shirts on and walked back into the bathroom. Eddie was still lying in the bathtub with his eyes closed.

Loren: are you gonna come out any time soon?

Eddie opened one eye and laughed when he saw me in his clothes.

Eddie: you look good in that.

Loren: well thank you. But you know what I would love right now?

Eddie: making more love to me?

Loren (laughing) : do you ever get tired?

Eddie: not when it comes to this. Hahaha

Loren: well no I was not going to say that, I would love if you could change so we could talk a little or watch a movie together.

Eddie: okeey cool, you go and pick out a movie and I will change and be right out.

Loren: okeey, but know if you let me choose the movie it is going to be something with a hot character.

Eddie (laughing): as if we are going to see the end of the movie (winking)

Loren: hahaha I think you have had enough of me for the next few days.

Eddie (shocked) : I don't think so! Haha

I didn't reply I just went downstairs, but when I got there I didn't know how to react. There she was the bitch sitting on his couch. She was looking at a video I didn't know what was on it but I could hear mine and eddie's voices. Ohmy god it was a video of me and Eddie having sex. How could she get that?! Was she filming us, I am going to kill her!

Chloe: So loren, the choice is yours. You either walk away now! Or this video of you two lovebird in the tub will go viral. You have 30 seconds.

**That was it for today. what would you do? Leave and save Eddie's carreer, or stay and save your relationship. That bitch! **

**Let me know what you think and suggestions for what she could do. **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Lorens POV.

Loren: you can't do this.

Chloe: Watch me!

Loren: no please don't do this! You already took tyler away from me.

Chloe: But you see, that isn't enough! I want them both.

Loren:…

Chloe: 15 seconds.

Loren: You will ruin his career if this goes viral.

Chloe: he will live, he is a rockstar. But I will ruin your career.

Loren:…

Chloe: 10 seconds.

Loren(crying): can I at least say goodbye.

Chloe: I knew you'd come to your senses, you have 2 minutes. I will watch the time, even if you are a second to late I will send this video out.

I walked upstairs and found Eddie lying in his bed waiting for me to put the dvd in the television.

Loren (crying): I'm sorry Eddie I have to go.

Eddie: Loren? What happened? Why do you have to go?

Loren: I can't tell you, I am so sorry! But we aren't good for each other. I still love Tyler and you still love Chloe. We will ruin each other by trying to heal each other and I can't take that. So it is best if I leave now.

I stood up and left Eddie speechless, I walked downstairs and saw Chloe smirking at me.

Chloe: Good job, even I thought you were convincing. Now go to Tyler, he isn't much fun since you left him.

I didn't say anything to her, I just grabbed my purse and walked out of the house. On my way down in the elevator I called Melissa up crying.

Loren(crying): Mel can you please pick me up form Eddie's.

Mel: Loren, what happened? It is 2 o'clock in the morning.

Loren (crying): I'll explain later please just pick me up.

Mel: sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes.

Meanwhile at Eddie's penthouse.

Eddies POV.

What the hell had just happened, I send her to pick out a dvd and 2 minutes later she comes up claiming she still loves tyler. I felt tears running out of my eyes, it just didn't make sense. Why not wait until the morning to walk away? Did she had to leave in the middle of the night, man do I need a drink right now! I walked downstairs and poured myself a big shot of whiskey. I immediately felt that one, I heard someone cough behind me, I turned around and found one hell of a hot girl on my couch in her lingerie.

Chloe: Liking what you see?

I didn't say anything I just climbed right on top of her and kissed her with everything I had. She kissed me right back and we fought in the middle with our tongues. She started pulling down my boxers since that was the only thing I was wearing. I pulled down her panties and almost immediately entered her. I didn't feel anything while having sex with this girl, and even thou she already came I was pretty sure I wasn't coming. I just got out of her and pulled up my boxers walked right back upstairs and laid down on my bed. What have I just done? I just had sex with this random stranger, how did she even get into my house? When I walked back downstairs and this time with my sweats and shirt on I didn't see anyone anymore. Did I just imagine having sex? Man this feeling was weird! I needed fresh air so I went downstairs planning on taking a walk. When I came downstairs I saw Loren getting in the car with mel, so I ran over them.

Eddie: Loren, please don't go!

Loren: I can't stay, why don't you get that?

Eddie: because I don't want to lose you, and all that I still love Tyler crap doesn't work on me.

I saw Mel putting her hand in front of her mouth out of disbelieve that Loren told me that. I hope she could talk some sense into loren.

Loren: but the part of you and Chloe was true? I saw her walking out of here with the biggest smile on her face ever! And she wasn't shy enough to give up the details about how you took fucked her right now.

Ohmygod that was Chloe? So I didn't imagine this, I can't believe I did this. I don't love chloe, i don't know what I was thinking.

Loren: by the way you are looking at me right now I can tell that what I said was true. Goodbye Eddie, please don't call or text me.

Mel: Loren?

Loren: What?

Mel: Get out of the car

Loren: WHAT?

Mel: I'm sorry but get out. I can't bring you home, and you cant come home with me.

Loren: so you are going to let me walk.

Mel: I'm sorry!

What the hell was Mel doing, I know this is one of her plans, but it didn't make sense at all. I could see loren getting angrier and she just jumped out of the car walking away pretty pissed off.

Mel: Listen Eddie, I don't know why you did Chloe, but you need to get Loren back! You two are good for each other and I don't want to see her going back to Tyler. I'll call her tomorrow and please make sure she will pick up the phone so I can apologize.

Eddie: sure, and thank you.

Mel: Don't think me yet, and make this right cause if you can't I will lose my best friend. Okeey?

Eddie: Don't worry!

Lorens POV.

I can't believe that she would put me out off the car, what the hell was she thinking letting me walk home in the middle of the night through LA. I looked back to see if she would call me back, but I just saw her talking to Eddie as if they were having a serious conversation. I can't believe her! And I can't believe Eddie, I leave him and not even a minute later he finds another woman to put his dick in. I am so mad at him right now, I know I shouldn't but I was going to play childish. I hailed a cap and told him to bring me to Tyler's place. Just before the driver drove off, the door opened and Eddie got in.

Loren: Get out of this cap! I'm going home without you!

Eddie: Why would you go home? Your mom isn't even home.

Loren: I'm not going to my moms, I'm going home! Now get out before I get out and walk home. Would you want me to walk home?

Eddie: YOU ARE GOING BACK TO TYLER?

Loren: YOU DON'T GET TO BE MAD! I AM MAD, THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH CHLOE WHEN I WAS STILL DOWNSTAIRS. WE BROKE UP FOR 2 MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU REPLACED ME. SO YES YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR EX, I WILL GIVE MY EX ANOTHER SHOT TOO!

I could tell that the cap driver was feeling awkward since he kept tapping his fingers on the steer.

Eddie: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU THINK I AM BACK WITH CHLOE, I DIDN'T EVEN NOW CHLOE WAS UP IN MY APPARTMENT. I DIDN'T THINK OKEEY, I JUST FELT DIZZY AND SAW HER. I FREAKING LOVE HYOU WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU. YOU WON'T GO TO TYLER TONIGHT YOU WILL COME UP WITH ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Wow I never saw Eddie this mad ever before, I was still super mad at him but I didn't want to make a bigger scene out of this.

Loren: Fine.

We walked out of the cap and I gave the cap driver money even thou he didn't drive me anywhere. I asked him if he could keep this to myself and he gave me his word, I don't know how much that is worth here in LA but hell it was something. We walked side by side back inside the building without saying any word to each other. When we walked back inside his apartment I went to the guest room and locked myself in. I could hear Eddie knocking on the door, but I didn't want to talk to him right now.

Eddie: Loren? Open this door!

Loren: No! Go away!

I heard him walk away and only a few seconds later I heard him walk back. I heard the door open, Oh crap I forgot he has got the master key. He stormed into the room and I stood up from the bed, we were standing a cross from each other both looking mad as hell. He tried to walk closer to me, but I just pushed him away from me.

Eddie: What the hell loren? Why did you leave all of a sudden?

Loren: in case you haven't noticed I am super man at you right now!

Eddie: Why? Because you left me without giving me an explenation? Because I slept with chloe and it only lasted two minutes? Why, because I screamed at you because you were planning on going to Tyler? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAD AT ME?

Loren: I am mad, because you didn't run after me! Because you just stopped looking for me when you found Chloe on you couch. Do you know how that made me feel? You think I left because I wanted to! I left because I was saving your career, which btw is going to be ruined along with mine because I am in here right now.

Eddie: What the hell are you talking about?

Loren: IT'S CHLOE OKEEY? SHE FILMED US HAVING SEX, AND SHE SAID THAT IF I DIDN'T LEAVE THAT SHE WILL PUT THAT VIDEO ONLINE!

Eddie: SHE DID WHAT?

Loren: yeah so congratulations, you just screwed up our jobs.

As if on cue my phone buzzed. It was a text from Chloe. "I knew you would go back inside as soon as I was gone. So great, the whole world will see what you and duran got in store. Good luck."

I turned around my phone and let Eddie read it. And then again my phone and his phone started buzzing he opened the pop up on my phone, and you could hear me and Eddie moaning thru the phone. It was the video, I saw a smirk appear on Eddie's face and I just got even madder.

Loren: How the hell can you be cool about this? This will lose me my job, nobody will ever take me seriously. And all because your psycho ex couldn't let go.

Eddie: I'm not cool about this, but look at it, you look pretty hot in it!

Loren: I can't believe you! Just leave

Eddie started walking closer to me and grabbed me by my upper arm, I just looked at him confusing and without warning me he just kissed me really hard on my mouth without letting go of my arms. He pulled back and looked at me.

Eddie: you just looked so damn hot, and you look so hot when you are mad.

Loren: Well I don't do make up sex, so now leave or stay whatever, but if you are staying I will be sleeping upstairs.

Eddie: You can go and sleep in my bedroom, I'll stay here.

Eddies POV.

I am going to kill Chloe for putting that video of Loren and I online. Jake is going to kill me, and my dad oh no my dad, he will never forgive me. Oh and worst of all, Nora won't trust me around Loren anymore. Loren was upstairs for about half an hour and I really missed her in bed, I slowly stood up and walked on my tiptoes to my bedroom. I could see that Loren wasn't sleeping but since she didn't hear me she didn't notice me. I walked closer making her jump up.

Loren: Eddie what the hell are you doing here?

I didn't say anything and just laid myself down on my bed wrapping my arms around lorens waist and pulling her closer. I felt her relax a little but she still was all tensed up so I began making circles with my fingers on her arm.

Eddie: please, just explain what is wrong? You won't lose your job don't worry!

Loren (sobbing): yes I will lose my job. When I was still dating Tyler they told me that they didn't need bad publicly at the office so if I would become a part of a scandal they had to let me go. And this is a big scandal Eddie, I can't lose my job. I need my job so I can move out and live on my own.

Eddie: Shh, baby it's going to be okeey! Just try to explain how this happened. And you don't need money to be able to move out.

Loren: Yeah I do, you know ordinary people still need to pay the bills and stuff.

Eddie: Just move in with me? That way we can be together plus you don't need to work.

Loren: And what will I do when you are out working?

Eddie: just do what all women do. Clean up a little, make your man dinner, and keep him happy in the bedroom (saying the last part with a smirk)

I heard her giggle and she slapped me soft on my arms snuggling closer to me.

Eddie: I am sorry Loren.

Loren: It is okeey, just please don't go back to her

Eddie: Don't even consider her as competition. And if it'll make you feel better I can get a restraining order on her.

Loren: no that is okeey, maybe she will go away.

We were both silence until Loren broke it by almost jumping up.

Loren: OHMYGOD, my mom is going to kill me! And you!

Eddie: let's not think about that right now okeey? We will deal with them tomorrow. They probably didn't see it yet since it is the middle of the night.

Loren: yeah I know, and I totally lost my sleep. I'm all up now.

Eddie: Wanna go downstairs?

She just nodded, and we both walked downstairs grabbing a small blanket that can cover us on the couch. When we got downstairs I went and laid down on the couch while loren walked into the kitchen. I didn't even heard her come back until I felt whipped cream being all over my face. I heard loren laughing really loud, oh no she didn't.

I stood up and grabbed her from behind while she was trying to run away.

Eddie: Now I have to shower again.

Loren: It's good for you!

Ooh so she is trying to outsmart me to. I grabbed the can of whipped cream out of her hands and sprayed it all over her face.

Loren: NOOO, EDDIE NOOO STOPP (laughing).

I stopped threw the can on the floor and turned her around. I started licking all the whipped cream off of her face. She let her finger slide on my face and seductively licked her finger. I kissed her with all I had and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I entered her mouth with my tongue starting rubbing against her tongue. She started biting my tongue a little making me moan, she giggled as I lifted her up and walked us to the couch. I covered us with the blanket I brought and Loren just laid down on top of me with her had on my chest, I could feel her heart beat slow down as we both slowly fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning, we both almost jumped up. We were both really sticky from the whipped cream and we smelled like sour milk. There suddenly was a loud banging on the door and as we both walked to the door we got almost run over by two pretty pissed of people barging in.

Nora: Why the hell do you smell like sour milk?

Max: And why is there a sex-tape of you guys online?

Loren+Eddie: We can explain.

Then all of a sudden a third person came walking in with eyes filled with tears.

Person: I'm sure you can.

**Oeeeh who is this mistery persone? Don't hate me because i didn't spice it up this chapter. maybe i will next chapter. Love it? Hate it? let met know. **

**-xoxo-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll update both storys with exactly the same text, but I really am confused right now. i don't know which one you can see, i hope you love this new chapter. **

**xoxo**

Lorens POV.

All of our gazes turned to the door, I can't believe he showed up, again! How can he not take a hint, I don't want him anymore. Do is still love him? Yes, but we just broke up yesterday. And it's pretty hard to get over him, if he shows up all the time. He even got online and told everybody how I cheated on him, while he cheated on me! How can he claim that he loves me, if he cheated on me and told Chloe that he would leave me in a heartbeat. So why? Why does he have to keep showing up, claiming that he still loves me. And the worst part of all, I actually believe him. His eyes show real emotions, and it worries me that I feel bad for him.

Loren: Tyler?

Tyler: Loren, can we please talk alone. I'll take 10 minutes and then I will move to New York.

I looked at my mom to read on her face what she was thinking I should do. I didn't dare to look at Eddie since I already knew what he was thinking about this situation. My mom nodded giving me promission to go.

Loren: Yeah sure, come in.

Eddie: He is not coming in to my house!

Loren: Fine, then we'll talk in the hallway.

I walked out and Tyler and I walked side by side towards the elevator. We went downstairs and sat down on a table in a café in the building.

Tyler: Loren, I know it doesn't mean anything to you. But I really did love you, and I still do.

Loren: I know you do, and I love you too. But we just can't be together anymore.

Tyler: I know, I screwed up. I just wanted to know for sure that you knew so I could leave. I'll be flying down to New York in 4 hours. I got a part in a movie there, and my agency will be moving along with me. That way I don't have to live with all of the memories we made here.

I started to sob, we were officially breaking up now. I know we weren't together anymore but we never got to talk about it without screaming to each other. I felt tyler pulling his arms around me, and I hugged him back. I really was going to miss him, and I was really sorry that we had to end it like this. If this wouldn't have happened then I was sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. But it did, so we won't.

Loren: I'm going to miss you (still sobbing in his chest with his arms around me.

Tyler (sobbing really soft): I am going to miss you too.

I put my arms around his waist and pulled him a little closer.

Tyler: I paid the house of, and told the bank it's yours so it's on your name now.

Loren: No! I don't want that.

Tyler: but I want to. And it is your home, so please take it.

Loren: I can't do that Tyler. You can sell it if you want. But I can't live in that house.

Tyler: we will see, I have to go now to pack the last of my stuff.

He made me look him in his eyes and whipped away the tears that were streaming on my cheeks. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

Tyler: I love you, and I will never forget about the fun we had.

Loren: I love you too.

I walked away and looked back one more time. I saw Tyler whipping his tears away and it made my eyes filled with more tears. I got in the elevator and when I got upstairs I walked into the penthouse where Max was giving Eddie a lecture about how stupid this was. And how we could let this happen, when they heard me come in and saw me with tears in my eyes my mom walked to me and pulled me in a tight hug. I cried in her arms as I was hugging my mom tighter.

Loren: he left mom, he really left.

Nora: shh baby it is going to be okeey.

Loren: I know and I don't know why it hurts so much.

Nora: because you love eachother, even thou it ended the way it ended doesn't mean that you can shut out all your feelings.

I didn't say anything I just nodded in my mom's arms, and now I had to tell her that I got fired from my job. And she still wanted to talk about the tape, well probably yell more than talk, I didn't want to talk about this right now or ever. I let myself loosen from her grip and went to sit next to Eddie on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed my upper arm a little for comfort about was coming next.

Nora: Loren, I came to talk about the tape but I'm guessing this isn't the right time after tyler showing up and stuff.

Loren: no mom, it's okeey. Yell, scream hit do whatever so we can get this over with.

Max: I just can't believe you let this happen.

Eddie: DAD GOD, WE DIDN'T PUT THIS ONLINE. DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE ARE SO STUPID.

Max: I know you didn't put it online, but how the hell could you not notice that Chloe was in the room with you.

Eddie: Because as you could see, we were a little busy.

I know it was really bad timing but I started giggling a little, It was just the way he said it that was so funny. I looked up and saw my mom and max looking at me really mad. I could feel that Eddie was trying to hold back his laughter too, but somehow he managed.

Nora: What the hell is so funny right now?

Loren: No nothing mom, sorry.

Nora: Max let's go home. They clearly don't take us seriously.

Eddie: They? You don't see me laughing.

Nora: I can see that smirk you have on your face so don't play so innocent.

I started laughing a little harder by how my mom caught him. When I looked up I saw the death glare that my mom and Max were giving us. Without saying anything they walked out of the door leaving me and Eddie laughing. We were once again interrupted by a knock on the door and this time it was someone Eddie was very much afraid of. Eddie walked to the door and opened up.

Eddie: Heey Jake whatsup?

Jake: WHAT THE HELL EDDIE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN.

Eddie: Jake relax, we can handle this.

Jake: Whose idea was is to post that video? (he was looking really mad when he said that)

Loren: Nobodys! We didn't even know we were being filmed!

Jake: Eddie, how am I going to explain this to the label. Maybe they want to stop working with you.

Eddie: Don't worry, we will find another label.

Jake: As if it is going to be that easy to sign you up after this.

Eddie: What are you saying? Are you firing me?

Jake: No, of course not! But this is one hell of a mess you two made right here.

Loren: I'm sorry.

Eddie: no loren, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, we did what every couple does.

Jake; yeah only you two got caught, and you (pointing at Eddie) happen to be worldfamous.

Eddie: I know, but I'll fix this don't worry. Why won't you go and talk to the label to make sure we still have them on board with us. And how about I am going to wright a song so you can tell them I have started writing my fourth album. That will make them happy.

Jake: Sounds perfect I'll go. And please be a little safer next time you start 'exploring' each other.

I started laughing a little when he said that, but was mostly embarrassed. Eddie saw me blush and smiled at me. Jake walked out of the door and Eddie walked towards me holding both my hands.

Eddie: You know you are really cute when you blush.

Loren: It's not funny, everybody saw me naked and saw us on an intimate moment.

Eddie: Well at least they have role models for in the bedroom right now.

Loren (hitting him on his chest): haha how could you say that.

Eddie: I'm just kidding babe, they will get that video of the internet as soon as Jake puts my lawyers on it. Scrapping that, why don't you make them pull it off the internet.

Loren: because I am no longer a lawyer, I got fired remember.

Eddie: how about I hire you as my lawyer. That way we can get dirty in your office. (winking)

Loren(blushing): how about we don't and no I liked the idea of cooking and cleaning and become a stay at home girlfriend for a bit. I think I will start working in January again. (it is august now)

Eddie: I like that too, but Loren I want to show you something.

Loren: What?

Eddie: I wrote you a song, I know you are not going to let me put it on the album, but I want you to know how I feel when we are we.

Loren: And when did you write this song? We have been together yesterday and today.

Eddie: I wrote it when you fell a sleep last night here on the couch.

Loren(blushing): Okeey, let's hear it.

Eddie walked over to the piano and started playing a few notes. And then he started singing the words.

_"Lazy Love"_

_Oooh my lobby call was 11:30_

_ I'm officially the opposite of early_

_ I gotta go downstairs_

_ Everybody waiting down there for me_

_ But I roll over into your curly hair_

_ And sexy body, oh so nice and curvy_

_ Reminiscing on last night_

_ Wake up baby, let me get it one more time_

_ Before, before, before_

_ I gotta go, I got responsibilities_

_ I gotta take care of, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_ That's when you wrap them legs around me_

_ And I fall victim to that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna go nowhere, lazy love_

_ You got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ Damn baby that was good, I'm gon' hit the shower_

_ Even though I'm about two hours late_

_ But I can't help it man_

_ If they knew what I know, they would understand_

_ I'm washing last night off, time to boss up_

_ When suddenly on my back I feel a soft touch_

_ She's right behind me_

_ Water glisten off her body_

_ Looking at me, like 'one more time'_

_ But baby I gotta go, I got responsibilities_

_ I gotta take care of, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_ That's when you wrap them legs around me_

_ And I fall victim to that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna go nowhere, lazy love_

_ You got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ You got that lazy love_

_ Oh, you got that, I don't wanna_

_ That I don't wanna do nothing_

_ Ooh I said ooh_

_ Oooh that lazy love_

_ Ooh yeah yeah_

Ohmygod that song was amazing, but everybody is going to think that I am a sex addict now. But that doesn't take away the fact that this is going to be a hit. And with the label probably freaking right now he needs this song.

Loren: I loved it.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck.

Eddie (smiling): You did?

Loren(smiling) : definitely you should put that on your next album.

Eddie (smiling really big now): Really? I thought you wouldn't want that

Loren (smiling): Of course, it sounds like a hit. And I'm sure that the girls listening to your music can understand why I am addicted to you (running my finger down his chest) And your body.

Eddie leaned in with this big smile on his face and gave me a soft kiss. I could feel him smile against my mouth and it just made me really happy. I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time, I felt real butterflies. The feeling was amazing and weird at the same time. But good weird it made me wanting more.

Eddie: Well everybody can see why I am addicted to you.

As he said that he grabbed my ass real hard making me jump up.

Loren: would you stop doing that all the time, you're making them purple with all your grabbing.

Eddie (smirking): I don't think they are purple. Do you want me to check.

And before could answer him a big no. he turned me around and bend me over. I quickly stood back up and turned around again facing him. I was really red and began laughing.

Loren: I didn't know you were such a perve.

Eddie: Well I can't help it. As I sang to you ; I fall victim to that lazy love.

Loren: Well there is nothing lazy about our love right?(winking)

Eddie: Right!

Just than he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around torso. He held me up by my butt and started walking towards the wall. He pushed me against the wall making me scream really softly (I know weird screaming soft ) I pushed me so hard against the wall that his whole belly and chest were against mine, he kissed me with full power on my lips and I made him work a little harder this time before he could deepen the kiss. I'm guessing he noticed since he pushed me against the wall again making me opening my mouth. He directly put his tongue in my mouth smiling a little about his victory. I pushed his tongue back into his mouth and entered my tongue in his. I started rubbing against his tongue until we both needed to breathe. He pulled back with his hand but still had me trapped between him and the wall. He put his forehead on mine as we were both coming to our breaths. I put my hands on his chest as I started rubbing him a little, I realized we both were still smelling awful and it was seriously time to take a shower.

Loren: how about we take a shower.

Eddie: Yeah, cause that worked out last time.

Loren: Not funny Duran, but suit yourself I am going to take a shower.

Eddie: I'd have to let you go first.

I knew exactly how I could make him put me down. I grabbed his face and started kissing all the parts on his face. A soft kiss on his lips, a kiss on the cheek a kiss on his ear and then a kiss in his neck. But I also started biting a little in his neck. I could already feeling him losing his grip around me. I put my feet on the ground and just tried to turn us around so he was the one with his back against the wall and it worked. I can't believe it worked, I started giving him little kisses on his chest, I looked him in the eye and whispered really soft.

Loren: you see, it wasn't that hard for me to let you go of me.

Eddies POV.

Loren: you see, it wasn't that hard for me to let you go of me.

Oh crap, I was so enjoying the kisses Loren gave me, and how she knows how to bite in my neck it is just driving me crazy. I was standing with my back against the wall and Loren stood an inch away from me with her hands on my chest. She started laughing a little, I'm guessing because I let her go so easily. She turned around and started walking towards the stairs. I ran after her, and I think she heard me since she started running upstairs. I didn't even had to put any effort in to it, I grabbed her from behind halfway on the stairs.

Eddie: Let's take that shower.

Loren: just try to resist me okeey?

Eddie: very funny tate! But I'm not even gonna try.

I heard her giggle a little and when we walked upstairs we directly walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and put it on steam stand to make it extra hot in here. Loren started undressing herself and stepped in the shower. I closely followed her, as she was putting soap in her hair and started massaging her hair I just did the same. I took the shower head of and sprayed the water on her.

Loren: Eddie? Stop it please, I can't see anything

I put the shower head back and as soon as she washed all of the shampoo out of her hair I putt a little soap on my hands.

Eddie: How about I will take care of your body?

Loren: You couldn't handle it.

I just put my hands on her boobs as I started massaging them.

Eddie: You see? All clean.

Loren(laughing): You only cleaned up one part of my body. But it will work.

I saw loren step up a little closer to me, as she put her hands on my chest.

Loren: You know how hot you look when you are all wet?

I didn't say anything I just grabbed her and pulled her closer to be and kissed her on her lips. She licked my lips and as I opened up my mouth she entered my mouth with her tongue. She started exploring my whole mouth, even thou I know for sure she knows it by now. But I didn't mind she tasted great so I just let her. She stood on her tiptoes and I pulled her up, she put her legs around my torso again as I started pulling her hair a little. I could feel her scratch me a little and I loved it. By the time I would be 26 I would be full of scars since she always scratches me. I pushed her against the shower wall (not made of glass) and she gasped a little. She trailed her hand between our chests towards my buddy. And as she pushed my back a little she started playing and rubbing my friend. I started breathing heavier trying to push her further away without dropping her so she could continue. But she stopped as she pulled me closer and put her hand in my hair pulling it. I lifted her up even more so I could enter her. As I entered her she loosened her grip on my with her legs. She started pulling my hair harder as I started moving inside of her. I could feel her hitting the wall every time I pushed against her. She started kissing me again while I was still moving inside her, but she kissed me really hard telling me to go harder. I didn't want to hurt her since she hit the wall the whole time. But she didn't like that that much.

Loren: Eddie come up, HARDER PLEASE!

She was totally out of breath but still not satisfied, I pusher her hard against the wall and started moving faster and harder. I could feel her scratch me again, she was liking this speed, how would she like it if I went even faster. I pushed her again really hard and really fast and she started screaming it out. I could feel my climax coming up and just as I reached it she totally tensed up. Thank god she came, that would suck if she didn't. I pulled myself out of her and put her on her feet. She gave me one soft kiss on my lip as she rested her head against my chest.

Loren(laughing): I thought you were never going to speed it up.

Eddie: I didn't want to hurt you.

Loren: well hurt me, cause when you put some effort in it, damn you knew what you were doing again.

Eddie: And that is all that matters right?

Loren: Right! I love you!

Eddie: I love you even more.

All of a sudden we could hear Lorens phone ring, whoever was calling could wait. We were drying ourselves and when Loren had put on her panties and bra her phone started ringing again.

Loren: Hello this is Loren.

Person: Hello Ms. Tate I'm sorry, but I need you to come to the hospital right now!


End file.
